El día en que Rogers se sintió ojo de halcón
by Nessio
Summary: Fue la idea mas loca que pudo ocurrirsele al Cap pero al final de cuentas dio resultado


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel Comics pertenecen a Disney (lamentablemente), solo los ocupo para esta historia con fines de entretenimiento sin afán de lucro, la trama es completamente mía, así que por favor, no me demanden.**

"El día que Rogers se sintió ojo de halcón"

Sábado, Cinco de la mañana, ¿a quién se le ocurría estar despierto a esa hora en este día de la semana?, bueno, si había alguien, ese era Steve Rogers. Como cada mañana, el cap, se levantaba desde temprano para iniciar su clásica rutina de ejercicios, para mantenerse fresco todo el día.

Primero los estiramientos, después unos golpes a su saco de boxeo, y de ahí siguió con las flexiones, abdominales, sentadillas y demás complementos para su rutina y ya para acabar salió a correr.

Recorrió los patios principales del cuartel de los Nuevos Vengadores, pero al llegar al campo de tiro, noto que no era el único que iniciaba su día desde la madrugada.

Ahí se encontraba Natasha Romanoff, con su grácil forma de hacer las cosas, Rogers se detuvo para observarla más detenidamente.

Se encontraba practicando su puntería con unas dianas con forma de silueta, el arma en turno era un rifle de francotirador, el cual armó y preparó con una habilidad tremenda. Tomo posición y disparo, impactando limpiamente en el centro de la silueta. Repitió la operación un par de veces más, acertando en diferentes partes de la silueta, pero acertando cada impacto.

Por un momento el Cap desvío la atención de la Viuda y notó que en la mesa donde estaban dispuestas todas las cosas que ocupaba para su práctica, había un par de objetos especiales, un arco y un carcaj con flechas, sonrió para sí, recordando a su amigo Barton, después, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al cuerpo de la espía, era escultural, cintura estrecha, muy bien proporcionada, su blanca piel que era tan suave como la seda, y esos labios carnosos, que eran deliciosos, labios que ya había tenido la fortuna de probar aunque fuese solo un momento.

Fue ahí que lo ideo, era alocado, pero no podía quedarse con las ganas de probar esos labios con todas las de la ley y aunque no era el mejor momento para declararse, estaba decidido a hacer algo loco, respiro profundo y con el rostro decidido se acercó a la pelirroja, que por enésima vez, acertaba al objetivo.

—Buenos días Nat, no creí que estuvieras despierta tan temprano – soltó el Rogers suficientemente cerca de la araña.

—Vaya, buenos días Steve, no esperaba encontrarme con alguien más a estas horas, me sorprende mucho – dijo la pelirroja mientras dejaba el arma en la mesa, para girarse y ponerle atención al rubio.

—Salgo a correr todas las mañanas, nunca te había visto, pero es agradable verte – sonrió Steve, mientras miraba a los ojos a Nat.

—Igual a mí me agrada verte, nos vemos más seguido de lo que deberíamos

—Yo hablaba más de la situación – dijo el Cap un poco avergonzado, pero retomando postura, miro el rifle que utilizaba la Viuda y lo tomo, apunto a uno de los blancos y disparo, acertando justo al lado de donde estaba la marca del ultimo disparo que ella realizo.

—Nada mal – sonrió con sinceridad la pelirroja

—Podría hacerlo mejor – mirando de nuevo a la Viuda y bajando el rifle en el proceso

—No quisiera que fallaras Steve, confórmate con saber que tienes una buena puntería.

— ¿Quieres apostar Nat?

— ¿Amaneciste un poco rebelde no crees?, como sea, estoy segura de que fallaras, tienes un trato

—Entonces si acierto, harás lo que yo quiera

—Y si fallas será lo que yo quiera, así que tienes que acertar justo en medio de la cabeza

—Hecho

Dicho esto último, el Capitán tomo aire y con ello un poco más de confianza, tomo posición y en vez de agarrar de nueva cuenta el rifle, tomo en sus manos el arco a la vez que sacaba del carcaj una flecha, apunto y tenso el arco con la flecha, respiro hondo enfocándose en acertar, se sentía presionado, no lo pensó dos veces y soltó la flecha.

Fue un momento de tensión el ver como la flecha hacia una parábola casi perfecta, sosteniéndose en el aire, desafiante a la gravedad y que de manera grácil impacto soberbiamente en el blanco, solo que no dio en el centro de la cabeza de la silueta.

—Creo que fallaste – sonrió triunfante la pelirroja mientras veía como Steve bajaba derrotado el arco y lo dejaba en la mesa.

—Y yo soy hombre de palabra, dime que debo hacer

—Solo cierra los ojos – el rubio obedeció sin inmutarse, la chica se acercó a él y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos le planto un suave beso, que ni tardo ni perezoso el capitán devolvió con la misma suavidad y tacto como lo estaba recibiendo, a su vez que tomaba a la viuda por la cintura.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, solo dedicaron a darse ese beso que al parecer tanto estuvieron esperando, en silencio, en paz, hasta que la falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse, ambos soltando un suspiro de contento, mirándose con una intensidad increíble y negando a romper el contacto que había entre ellos con ese abrazo.

— ¿Qué pensabas pedirme si ganabas Steve?

—Exactamente lo mismo que tú me acabas de dar, ¿Y que sigue después de esto?

—No lo sé Steve, esperaba que ese beso te dijera algo

—Solo dime que no es un juego

—No podría mentirte, no podría porque de hacerlo me engañaría a mí misma

—Entonces, ¿esto significa que debo ponerme de rodillas y pedirte formalmente algo?

—No seas anticuado y solo bésame de nuevo – acortando de nueva cuenta la distancia que había entre sus bocas.

Y así fue como esa pequeña apuesta dio el empujón necesario que estos dos enamorados necesitaban para darse cuenta que deseaban estar cerca el uno del otro.

 _ **Bueno chicos así acaba este fic, el primero que escribo en este fandom, espero les sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Se vale dejar cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva y/o amenaza de muerte.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto**_


End file.
